The Blackout Dance
by AlphaHikari
Summary: AU. It all started at a blackout dance. The girls go through some ups and downs as they age. The question is will their goals drive them apart or bring them closer together? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

Classes were being herded to the gym by the teachers for a blackout dance. It was going to be awesome. Kids were going to be everywhere and able to get away with anything as long as they were sneaky enough. All the lights would be out so the only lights anyone would have would be their flashlights and cell phones.

Cameron Academy sponsored these kinds of events every once in a while to heighten the morale of the students. This spirit raising event was definitely a favorite among the students. Something about being in the dark surrounded by people you could hardly see was exciting to them. Everyone managed to find their friends and group together to hang out until the end of the day.

Marceline and the group had managed to get together and plant themselves on the empty side of the gym this time. The gym had two levels to it; the upper floor bleachers on the right side; the ground floor bleachers on the left and right sides; the locker rooms to the back of the right bleachers. Since the lights on the upper floor were always left on many students would flock over there during the dance to save their cell batteries.

Marceline, Finn, Jake, Bonnibel, Lady, and Flame decided that this day they would stay on the darker side of the gym. It was more fun to be over there since anyone on that side just looked like a black, stick figure. You had no way of knowing who someone was unless you were sitting extremely close to them or shown your light into their face.

"And then I tackled him to the ground and won!" Finn said to Flame. He and Flame had been a couple for a few years now. They were freshman this year, and Finn was the typical jock while Flame was on her way to becoming the Cheer team's captain if she played her cards right. They made a pretty cute couple. Finn was telling us about a mock fight he had in his Math class the other day. At first everyone was interested in what he was saying, but as it dragged on, less and less of the group were paying attention. That's why at the moment, he was left with only Flame listening to his _heroic moment_ as he put it.

Jake and Lady were flirting and had been for a while. They were also a couple, but unlike Flame and Finn, Jake and Lady were juniors. They'd been together since their freshman year and things were going great.

Bonnibel was on her phone reading an email she received from a local university with a smile planted firmly on her face. Whatever news she received must have been great because she turned to Marceline to show her. Apparently the university was her top choice and she was accepted into it. Marceline mouthed the word congratulations to her best friend while giving her a thumbs up.

The two girls had known each other since preschool and were practically inseparable. They always tried to do things together no matter what it was. Out of their group of friends, they were the only seniors. Marceline was going to pursue a career in music after school while Bonnibel wanted to focus more on chemistry and physics. Her dream was to become a famous scientist. Most would say that she was well on her way to becoming one with all the science contests she would win.

As the day dragged on, Marceline was becoming bored so she looked to her left at the far end of the bleachers. There was another group of kids that decided to perch themselves in the dark half for the day and they looked like they were having fun. She saw one figure of what could have been the size of a girl stand up. It moved to the rhythm of the song that was playing.

Then it disappeared.

It literally dropped out of sight followed by three thumping sounds. _What? What did I just-no, _Marceline thought, _she couldn't have. _She looks down towards the bottom of the bleachers and just barely manages to see the figure sit up. _Oh, but she did!_

"Pfft, ha ha ha ha," she tried to hold it back. She really did. But the whole situation was just too much. Marceline looked at her friends and none of the others had noticed what happened. That just made things even funnier to her because she knew she would get to tell them all about it.

Bonnibel was the first to see Marceline try to stifle her laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked getting the attention of the group.

"You guys didn't see that? Oh, man, that was awesome. There was this chick on the other end of the bleachers dancing and she fell! She even rolled down to the bottom!" She laughed out, "Didn't you at least hear her fall? I know I did."

"I'm going to see if she's ok," said Finn. He was always the good guy of the group. If anyone needed help, he was the guy to go to. "I think I'll go with him. You know, just to make sure things are good," Jake stated while getting up. Jake was like Finn's older brother. He always tried to keep the kid safe and watched over him.

"Marcy, I don't think its right to laugh at things like that. What if she had gotten hurt?" Bonnibel asked her best friend.

"Nah, don't worry about her. From the sound of it, she only fell down about three rows. She'll be fine."

"I don't know, three rows is a long way down."

"Not really. Look, don't worry about it. Ask Finn and Jake about her when they get back if it will make you feel better."

"Fine," Bonnibel sighed out. She always wondered why Marceline found things like that so funny. She could never see the humor in others almost hurting themselves.

"She's fine. She didn't fall that far," Jake told them. He said that the only problem that the girl had now was embarrassment. Her whole group had seen the fall and were no doubt hounding her about it. It would take her weeks to live that down.

* * *

**So I'll just say that this will be my second ongoing story that I felt like writing. Until I get this and Marceline's Struggle completed, the rest of my stories will be one shots. **

**I got the idea of this story from my own school. We have blackout dances in the gym a few times a year. Its pretty fun for the most part, and during one of them, some girl did fall down the bleachers. I was the only one in my circle of friends to see it that time too. So leave a review and tell me what you think about it :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pool And Some Kids

It was finally the weekend. After Bonnibel had told the rest of the gang about her acceptance into the university, Finn had a bright idea of taking her out to celebrate on Saturday. They were going to start their day off by going swimming at the neighborhood pool and so far that was all he had planned.

The group was going to meet each other there then find a table to set their stuff on. They even agreed to bring their little siblings to have a good time too. Bonnibel suggested that when she heard Finn's idea. She really loved her two little brothers and wanted them to celebrate with her.

This time, Marceline was the first to get there, which was unusual since she always made it a point to be the last to arrive. "Remember Marshall, you cannot swim. Do. Not. Jump. In. The. Deep. End."

"But, Marcy, come on! I can swim!"

"Yeah, you said that last time I brought you her, remember? You almost drowned then so I'm not taking any chances with you now."

Marshall grumbled at his older sister as she reminded him of that event. He and Marceline were similar in personalities and looks. Both had raven black hair, stunning red eyes (which were somehow natural), pale skin no matter how long they were outdoors, and athletic bodies.  
Both had on their favorite colors in swimwear; a black and red stripped two piece for Marceline, and similar styled trunks for Marshall.

Next to show up were Finn and Fionna, his little sister. She was younger than Marshall by a few years. Marshall's birthday had just passed making him 11, while Fionna would still be 8 for a few more months. Finn shared his stunning blond hair and blue eyes with her, but while he was built yet lanky at the same time, you could tell by looking at Fionna that she would be curvy when she was older. She was a jock like her brother too. Both donned their signature blue swimsuits.

They came up arguing about which sport was better between volleyball and football. Marceline was not going to jump into that, but Marshall was dragged into it.

"What's going on guys?" Jake shouted as he came up. Jake didn't have any younger brothers or sisters. He made up for that by always looking after Finn though. The other three told him the problem and he was sucked into the mess too. Jake was sporting an orange unzipped hoodie and matching trunks.

He wasn't the only person with no siblings in the group though. Lady was also an only child. That was another thing in common that they shared. They both decided that if they got married someday, they were going to have lots of kids so that their children will always have someone to play with.

Lady arrived next in a rainbow styled two piece. Her blond hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she carried sunscreen with her even though she wouldn't need it. She never got sunburn, and her friends would always wonder how she managed not to. She went swimming far more often than the rest of them so it didn't make any sense.

Finally, Bonnibel shows up with her two little brothers, Bubba and Peppy. Bubba shared his looks with Bonnibel. Both had died their hair pink; she because she loved the color pink, and he because he wanted to be like his older sister. They shared the pinkish hue to their skin, their baby blue eyes, and intelligence. Bonnibel would use her brain for science and research, but Bubba found that his happiness came from baking. He wore dark pink trunks to match with Bonnibel's light pink frilly two piece. He was also the same age as Marshall.

Peppy looked nothing like his older siblings, with his ginger red hair and freckles; even his personality was different. The only thing they shared was their eye color. He loved to help his brother and sister out at home, but he hadn't found his own special thing yet. Bonnibel and Bubba could tell you how helpful he was, but they would also tell you about the dark undertone he had. There was just something about him that would make you wonder. He was the youngest in the group at 7 years old.

With everyone there, they all headed inside and picked out a table. It was no surprise that Finn and Fionna were the first to hop into the pool. Jake dove in next to play with them, while Marceline, Lady, and Bonnibel decided to work on their tans. That just left Marshall and Bubba to entertain themselves since Peppy wanted to help the girls apply some sun tan lotion.

"So do you want to go in the pool?" Bubba asked Marshall. They were the same age and in the same class at school, but they never really got along like their sisters did.

"Nah, I can't. My sis won't let me."

"Why not?"

"She's still mad at me from the last time we came here."

_Flashback 1 year ago_

_Marshall, Marceline, and their dad decided to pay a visit to the pool for some fun. It wasn't often that their dad, Hunson Abadeer, took vacation time off from work, and the family of three wanted to make the most of it. Each were wearing their black swimsuits and heading to a table by the pool. _

_As soon as Hunson set down their things, the lifeguard blew his whistle. They had just got there and some kid was already drowning. _

_"I wonder what dummy I have to go save now," said Marceline. She was ready to jump in and save the kid until she turned around. "That's our dummy…."_

_Somehow, in the little time that they had been there, Marshall had snuck away and jumped into the deep end of the pool. He may have been drowning, but he did manage to keep his head above the water. He was doing the most intense doggy paddle she had ever seen; with his head above the water, mouth open, and forced laughter coming out of it. _

_She thought it was amazing how the lifeguards knew the difference between a kid drowning, and a kid laughing because he finally figured out how to doggy paddle. Marshall was giving it everything he had, but it wouldn't be long until he went under. Luckily for him, the people got him out the water. _

"And she hasn't taken me swimming ever since. I'm banned from the water," Marshall finished as he told his story to his classmate. It was embarrassing to him. He liked being the cool guy and thought that not knowing how to swim was lame.

"You were drowning less than a minute into being here?" Bubba said holding in laughter, "That is hilarious!" He couldn't say anymore before he laughed. He was totally going to tell his sister about this later; maybe even his whole class on Monday if Marshall made him mad.

"Shut up!" Marshall pushed him into the pool. No one laughs at him and gets away unharmed. Bubba was still laughing as he hauled himself out of the pool.

* * *

**And that was chapter two for this one. I managed to upload both of these stories in one night. It's almost 1 am, I'm exhausted, and I have to get up at 7 to go work at my church. The struggle is real. So, leave a review and tell me what you thought about the chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Young love And Her Songs

_Marceline singing_

**_Keila singing_**

_Both__ singing_

"'Sup, Bonni?" Marceline smiled as she met up with her best friend at their lockers. Since freshman year, their lockers have always been side by side. This made it easier for them to see each other between classes. "How'd your parents take the news?"

"They were happier than me when I found out. They want to throw me a party on Friday."

"That's cool." She said as she grabbed her history book. Bonnibel decided to tell her parents about her acceptance into the university after she went out with them last Saturday. The pink haired girl was on her way to becoming a scientist just like she wanted. The bell rings and students begin to flock to their classes. Marceline goes into her History class where she will, no doubt, fall asleep again, and Bonnibel heads to Physics, her favorite class.

Later the friends meet up at lunch. Things were kind of awkward as they began to notice Flame giving Finn the silent treatment. "What's up with them?" Marceline asked Jake. Since he was the closest to Finn, she figured he would know what was wrong.

"I don't know. When I saw them together yesterday, they were still lovey-dovey and stuff."

"Well, go ask him then."

"I kinda don't want to. You know how Flame can get when she's mad. I really don't want to get into that."

"Dude, just go," She said as she pushed him in the direction of the couple. He was too close to turn around and walk away like nothing was wrong. So pulling himself together, he breathes in and out one last time, and taps Finn on the shoulder.

"What did you do?" He says as he points to Flame. He wanted to make sure the other boy got his point.

"I didn't do anything. Much."

"Well what didn't you do then?"

"I pushed her brother when he was playing with Fionna yesterday…"

Flame's little brother was a lot like her. Both had fiery red hair, brown eyes, forever tanned skin, and just as quick tempers. It didn't take much to get on their bad sides; hence their nicknames Flame and Scorch. Scorch was the same age as Fionna, but they were in different classes.

"Why'd you do that? You know how she is when it comes to him. You hurt him, you hurt her."

"I know, but….he was picking on her. Making fun of her hair and how she is with sports and my big brother instincts kicked in and everything just fell apart from there."

"Was he picking on her the whole time?"

"Yeah…"

"I see. I know what's going on."

"What?"

"Sounds like a certain somebody has a crush on certain somebody. Isn't that right, Flame?" Jake asked her with a smirk. She didn't answer him, but she did give him one Hell of a glare. Trust Jake to be the one to figure something so simple out first. Finn was still confused though.

"What're you talking about?"

"Dude, come on. Remember when you first met Flame, and she picked on you? She treated you like crap for months before she admitted that she liked you back."

"So, wait, you're saying that Scorch is doing the same thing with Fionna?"

"Yeah, man."

"Oh. Oh! Man, I'm so stupid!" He shouted. Flame had had enough of this and was walking away. "Flame, wait up! I'm sorry! Flame!"

Jake could only shake his head as he made his way back to the others. Sometimes Finn could really be slow when it came to romance. It was amazing that he got Flame to be his girlfriend. "Problem should be solved as soon as Finn can get her to listen to his apology."

"Well, are you going to tell the rest of us what was wrong in the first place," Lady spoke this time. She had met with the others while Jake was talking with Finn.

"Ah, you know, young love and stuff like that. In a few years time, there may be another couple like them two walking around this school. Just saying…"

"So, Scorch likes Fionna, huh? Saw that coming," Marceline said as she finished eating her food. The rest followed suit before heading off to their next class. It wouldn't do them any good to be late dealing with Finn's love life.

The rest of the week went by quickly and it was the day of Bonnibel's party. It was going to be at her place and everyone was invited. Since she was pretty popular, most of their classmates said that they were going to attend.

Her parents had really gone all out with the decorations and things. They only wanted the best for their only daughter. Bubba wanted to be the one to bake her cake so he was in the kitchen for most of the day getting it prepared for the party. Of course, if Bubba was going to do that, Peppy volunteered to help.

The party started at seven and had been going on for the last four hours. Everyone was having the time of their lives and didn't care how late it was. "Alright everyone! I have a little surprise for the girl of honor!"

Marceline had managed to talk Bonnibel's parents into setting up a stage before the party so that she could perform with her band. It would be her gift to her friend. The guests were quiet as they waited on her to continue. "I'm Marceline and tonight me and my Scream Queens are going to perform a few songs." She said as she found Bonnibel in the crowd.

Bonnibel had watched the band practice all the time, but tonight was the first time they'd do a public appearance like this. She could only wonder what they would sing for her.

"This first song is called World Lampshade," Marceline announced as she signaled the rest of her crew to start.

_I've forgotten how to smile_

_Or how to make mistakes,_

_"Even if I were to turn to dust by touching you, I wouldn't mind."_

_So you said_

_And then…_

_You, who cursed this world, learnt how to smile well_

_And began to hate yourself so much_

_That watching you was far too painful_

_I hate hypocrisy, so I just stay out of people's way, invisible_

_And wanting to confirm my existence, I let a single chord ring out…_

_"Everything in this world is a lie"_

_That's what god told me_

_With this worn out, rattling rib cage,_

_If I call your name_

_A sound of 36° will surely burn within you_

_Trying to see what I can't_

_Pretending not to see what I can_

_Selfish people like us, probably can't even breathe_

_When we're all alone; I came to understand that_

_I didn't notice that you, who found_

_The real me, was going to fly away into the black sky_

_Let go of the gloomy past,_

_Release it_

_And Smile, please?_

_Lighting up this worthless, hopeless world with a lamp_

_I turn to ash and mix with the rain that pours down on you_

_"Everything in this world is a lie"_

_That's what god told me_

_With this worn out, rattling rib cage,_

_I'll call out your name_

_It's alright, even if it all falls apart_

_This time, I'll definitely tell you_

_So don't forget, okay?_

_My 36° breathing quickens_

The song fades out as the crowd cheers. Marceline locked eyes with Bonnibel, "Did you like that?" More cheering as the band prepared for the next song. Marceline had spent the last week preparing songs that Bonnibel hadn't heard them practice. She wanted her surprise to be completely unexpected. "Alright, this next one is called The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood."

_It begins by a coincidence_

_An inevitable scene_

_Far away, I see a fleeing red color_

**_Deep within the mysterious forest,_**

**_I found a black shadow_**

**_With a premonition that something_**

**_Was about to begin_**

**_I ran, afraid_**

Marceline walks around the stage as she plays making sure to keep Bonnibel in her sight.

**_Our "encounter" is a scenario_**

**_Leading to the end_**

_So I deliberately_

_Took a roundabout way_

_I want to meet you, or_

_I want to touch you, or_

_I want to talk to you_

_But it's impossible_

_You're frail,_

_And I'm sly_

_Our 'meeting' signals the end_

_It's cruel, we're cursed_

_Our fate will never change_

_Ah, why are you?_

_Why, why am I?_

_A wolf and little red riding hood_

_Surely, you'll walk this road once again today_

_And again today, I can't do anything but keep watch over you_

**_You're hiding on the other side of that tree today, like always_**

**_And so I pass through, pretending I don't notice_**

_You don't catch my gaze_

_And my voice doesn't reach you_

_Only our sighs_

_Fruitlessly overlap_

_I can't meet you, and _

_I can't touch you, and_

_I can't talk to you, but it's alright_

_You're helpless,_

_And I'm awkward,_

_But its fine as long as we're right here_

_If you won't call this love_

_There's no need for words_

_Ah, thinking about it, how much ever I think about it_

_The ending will never change…_

_I wanted to meet you_

_I wanted to touch you_

_Honestly, I just wanted to speak to you_

_You're adorable_

_And I'm gentle,_

_But our meeting is tied to an ending_

_How many times, how many times_

_Have I prayed to god, but…_

_Unfortunately, unfortunately,_

_We remain as a wolf __**and little red riding hood**_

_I wanted to comfort you as you cry, but the arm I stretched out_

_Shakes_

_I love you, I want to embrace you, but_

_I know I never can!_

_However much I struggle_

_However much I pray_

_My claws and fangs won't disappear_

_So, just wait_

_Until your tears stop,_

_I'll be on the other side of the tree_

_Always…._

The song ends and the band members take a bow. There were chants for an encore and they promised to go on again later. Right now they wanted to take a break and get back to the party. Bonnibel caught Marceline's gaze again as she motioned for her to meet her in the kitchen. Since she was closer, she had an easier time getting through the crowd than her friend.

The kitchen was mostly empty. Bubba wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to the cake so no one but family was allowed in the kitchen. "Um, Bubba, could you and Peppy wait outside for a minute when Marceline gets here? I need to talk to her about something."

"Of course, Bonnibel. We'll just wait in the hall until you're done, just make sure that nothing happens to the cake," he answered. Even if he didn't want to leave the kitchen until it was time to bring out her cake, he would give his sister the privacy she asked for.

Marceline finally managed to make her way out of the crowd and into the kitchen. She was out of breath from the struggle but smiled when she saw Bonnibel anyway. Bubba took this as his moment to grab his little brother and make their way out of the room.

"How'd you like our performance? Not bad for our first time in front of a crowd right?" Marceline said.

"It was amazing," Bonnibel hugged her, "When did you practice those songs? I'd never heard them before tonight."

"We waited until you left practice before we did them. Congratulations, Bonnibel."

"Thank you. You know, I think that The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood will be my favorite song from now on. Who were you thinking of when you wrote it?"

Marceline blushed. She had written the song based on how she felt towards her best friend, but she couldn't tell her that. "No one in particular. It was just something that came into my head a few days ago and I thought it was pretty good."

"Well, you were right and I'm glad you played it here first."

* * *

**Well, I meant to write chapter 3 last night, but I had a bad headache after I got home from church. I just went in my room and went to sleep. Anyway, the two songs I included were ****_The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood_**** by Kagamine Rin and Len and ****_World Lampshade_**** by Ryo-kun; they're really good so you should check them out if you want. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of chapter 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Childhood Blues

There was two weeks left in the semester before the two best friends would graduate. Marceline had struggled for months since the party about whether she should tell Bonnibel about how she felt. She was afraid that if she let the girl know, it would ruin their friendship and she would lose her - that wasn't something she wanted or could handle. But the closer graduation had gotten, the more she felt like she needed to tell her.

Today they were at Bonnibel's house finishing up the last of their assignments. Bonnibel lived in a two-story house in a high class neighborhood. It was painted white and pink on the outside with the inside following suite. Either the room was painted with stripes, zigzags, polka dots, flower patterns; it was still going to be white and pink. There was a medium sized lawn that served as their backyard that held a small pool. Every room in the house had a different purpose. The most obvious ones were the bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, bedrooms, and garage; but there were other rooms in the place that people wouldn't expect to find.

There was a dark room where Peppy would go to develop random photos he would take; Bonnibel's mom had her own little mini spa; her dad installed a few aquariums into an unused room a few years back and has been collecting exotic fish for them ever since; and Bonnibel had a personal lab. I never went in there because I was afraid I would knock something over and it would blow up. Besides, when she's in there, she gets a little…creepy – that's a nice way to put it. I don't like to be around for that.

"Alright, I'm all finished," said Bonnibel as she typed up her last essay.

"Good. Maybe you can help me with this," Marceline showed her the Physics assignment, "This is your kind of thing anyway."

"Your definition of help is never just help. You just want me to do the work for you."

"Since you know, then I won't have to sweet talk you into it then."

Bonnibel grabbed the paper and finished it quickly. She knew Marceline would never have done the paper herself since she slept through that class almost every day. It was a wonder to the pink haired girl how her friend managed to get a B in that class at all. "One day, you'll regret not doing this yourself."

"That'll be the day I decide to study science – which will never happen."

"So what are you going to do after we graduate?"

"Well, the Scream Queens are getting really popular so I was thinking about sticking with that."

"But what about college? Aren't you going to study music?"

"Yea. Didn't I tell you that I got accepted into the same place as you? Or maybe I forgot to mention it…"

"You butt! Tell me stuff like that sooner!" Bonnibel playfully punched her arm. Leave it to Marceline to forget to tell her something like that.

"Sorry. I've just hand other things on my mind. I promise to tell you anything else that important next time."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What?"

"If you didn't tell me that you got into the university then it must have been something that bothered you. Tell me."

_You want me to tell you that I think I'm in love with you. You want me to say this while we're on your bed, in your room, _Marceline thought, _yeah because that won't be awkward at all. _"It's no big deal. You know how easily distracted I am. It was really just random stuff."

It was obvious that Bonnibel wasn't buying that excuse but she didn't pry any further into it. She figured her friend would tell her when she was ready. She could wait. "Well, it's pretty late, do you want to stay over tonight? You can take the guest bedroom. I'm sure my parents won't mind?"

"Sure, that'll work for me. I'm pretty tired anyway from all this thinking," Marceline answered as she got up and walked to the door. The guest bedroom was across the hall from Bonnibel's. She had slept in there countless times over the years, so it was like sleeping in her own room to her. She had even bought a keyboard to leave there for when she had an idea for a new song and wanted to work on it As she got settled in, she flopped down on the bed and started thinking. Her mind raced from how close she just was to her crush to telling the girl her feelings, then to college and their future together. _What future? I can't even tell her how I feel, _She stopped herself from thinking and sat up.

She just had the perfect idea for a new song. Her bass was in the trunk of her car, so she ran to get it before she forgot the lyrics. Once Marceline was back in the room, she began to work on the notes for the song on the keyboard. The intro would be a melody on there and then she would switch to the base. Once she had the melody completely set up, it was time to work on the lyrics.

_"If from this hill, you watch the sky while the sun is setting_

_for 51 days, your love will be reciprocated"_

_her skepticism at my excitement was obvious_

_as she looked up at the summer sky…_

_There's no way I'd believe in such a rumor, okay!?_

_There's no way!_

_"How desperate _are _you?"to hear her say that, annoys me_

_Could you stop looking at me like I'm an idiot?_

_It's just a good luck chant, okay!?_

_When I'm desperate, this kind of thing becomes necessary!_

_"You never listen to what I say. You're such a kid."_

_I don't wanna listen to you, since I've already decided!_

_I realized that I fell in love_

_And fell for her more and more_

_I've become more sensitive_

_More curious, and more of a crybaby_

_So by gathering these_

_Small pieces of courage over 51 days,_

_Please, let my feelings reach that sky…!_

_She looks pretty sour, it's almost like she's sulking_

_Honestly! _

_If you hate it that much, you don't have to come with me every day!_

_Seriously!_

_"It's getting dark, so it's dangerous."_

_I'm being treated like a kid!?_

_"You're probably not going to keep it up, anyways."_

_Yeah yeah, just watch me!_

_"Is it because it's you, that I can be this relaxed?" I wonder_

_As I hide away this love I wish would be reciprocated_

_She's comforted me through so many heartbreaks_

_So I want these feelings to reach her…_

_When we became teenagers, we grew apart_

_You grew tall, your line of sight became so much higher_

_So many things began to change_

_I guess being childhood friends isn't that easy_

_It feels uneasy_

_It's kinda embarrassing_

_ah…_

_As the sun sets for the 51__st__ time_

_Two shadows stand side-by-side on the hill_

_"Who'd you fall for this time? I'll help out."_

_As she grumbled so, I grabbed her hand_

_"…this is why_

_I fell in love_

_with you"_

_As you pouted your face turned red_

_The way you hide your embarrassment_

_Never changes, huh…_

_But I just realized, I love this part of you too_

_"…You're really late"_

_Wait, don't pinch me!_

Marceline liked what she had come up with so far. At the next band practice, she would be sure to bring it up and see what her band mates thought about it. They needed new material these days because people were booking them left and right. They were always being asked to play at someone's party and hardly had any free weekends. People had warmed up to them when they played at Bonnibel's party; they were steadily gaining fans.

_It's funny how I can write out all my feelings in a song, but I can't just say them to her, _Marceline thought, _and it's even funnier that she hears everyone one of them and still doesn't get it. _Now that she has gotten that out-of-the-way, she takes out her cell and calls her house. The only one home now would be Marshall and she wanted to make sure he was ok before turning in for the night. The phone rings a few times before he picks up.

"Hello, Abadeer residence, this is Marshall," he says automatically. They always picked up their home phone and said that.

"Hey, Marsh, it's Marcy. I won't be coming home tonight. I'm staying over at Bonni's. Will you be ok by yourself until dad gets off?"

"I'll be fine. So you're at Bonnie's, huh? Made your move on her yet?"

"Shut it, Marshall. It's late so you shouldn't be up anyway. Go to bed," She told him as she hung up. Sometimes she just wanted to hit him. Marshall had figured out that she was crushing on Bonnibel about a month ago, and made sure to tease her about it every chance he got. How could an eleven year old notice what her best friend could not? It just wasn't fair.

* * *

**So sorry it took me so long to update this. My sister is coming to visit (and unfortunately bringing her husband) so I've been getting my room ready for them. Hopefully they won't be here for more than one night. **

**The song I used this time was Childhood Blues by Gumi. Feel free to check out it if you want. Don't forget to review too :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Graduate to Living Together

The students were lining up in preparation for their march. In a few minutes, they would no longer be seniors in high school, but young adults in colleges, the military, or the work force. Excitement was flowing off of them in waves. At the front of the line were the honor students then the rest of the class would follow alphabetically.

Of course, leading the line into the auditorium was Bonnibel since she was the valedictorian. She had worked hard to get to this point and was beaming at everyone on her way in. Surprisingly, Marceline managed to be one of the honor students following behind her friend. She may have been a slacker, but she wanted to go out in style.

Speeches were made, songs were sung, and the diplomas were handed out. This was it. They were finally finished. The class threw their caps into the air and shouted for joy. People were being hugged left and right as the now ex students' families began to file out of the building. Many of the parents and families of the graduates were on their way home, but the ex students themselves had somewhere to be. Their party was waiting on them.

As the last get together that they were going to have until their high school reunion, they were making the best of it. Some were already drunk, a few were getting high in restrooms, others were on the dance floor rocking to whatever random beat the dj was playing, and those that were left were hanging out with their friends.

The party was being held in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. It was large enough to fit all the graduates plus the tables and music equipment they needed for the night. Bonnibel and Marceline were standing beside the entrance chatting with each other. They had wanted to take a break from all the excitement for a minute and just enjoy the other's company.

"So this is it, huh? We're finally done with learning all that useless stuff."

"It wasn't useless, Marceline. You would know this if you paid attention during classes."

"Hey, I did graduate with honors. I paid enough attention to know it was all useless." Marceline chuckled. She was proud of herself for her achievements.

"Whatever. I have a question for you. Well, more like a few questions."

"Ask away Bonni."

"Have you already found a place to stay after you move out of your dad's?"

"No, I'm still looking for one. Why?"

"Well, what if I said that I happen to know a place?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Depends. If I was, would your answer be yes?"

"Of course! I can't figure out why you would think I would ever say no! This is an offer too good to pass up."

The party was forgotten as the two girls made plans for their apartment together. Apparently, Bonnibel had found a two bedroom apartment close to the university for a good price. There was a decent sized kitchen, bathroom (which they would have to share), and living room. The only thing that they would need to provide for themselves was the furniture. They'd pick out their rooms once they actually moved into it.

The best friends were talking about their new living arrangements long into the night. The sun was starting to rise before they decided to head back to their homes and get some well deserved rest. At least, that was Marceline's intention as she stared up at her ceiling while lying in bed. Her mind was racing as she realized what she had agreed to. She was going to be living with the only girl that's ever captured her attention. _There are so many things that can go wrong, _she thought.

The raven haired girl had still not been able to tell her friend how she felt. Sure there were plenty of opportunities she had to do so, and many songs were wrote to help her when she would, but she never built up enough courage to actually do the act. Marceline had spent months hiding her feelings from the other girl, which was hard, but now that they were moving in together, it would be nearly impossible. Needless to say, she didn't get any sleep for the next few nights.

* * *

Marceline managed to survive the first few days of living with Bonnibel. There hadn't been any awkward situations or random arguments and she was beginning to think that she would be able to handle this. She had spent the days before moving in thinking about all the things that could go wrong like Bonnibel finding out about her feelings before she was ready for that to happen, and other situations like that. So far, nothing like that even seemed possible with the peaceful atmosphere they had around each other.

But all good things tend to come to an end. This would be no different. It was Wednesday morning and both girls had classes to attend today. Bonnibel was more of a morning person than Marceline could ever be, so she tended to always get up and prepare for her day first. The pink haired girl decided to shower first before going to make breakfast, so she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She undressed herself, turned on the shower to the temperature she liked and got in it. Bonnibel had always loved to shower as it helped relieve some of her stress and tension.

The alarm clocked blared a random song as Marceline struggled to turn it off without moving too much. All her efforts of silencing the thing were useless though. She hauled herself out of bed and finally smacked the snooze button. Half awake and in a serious need to use the toilet, she grabbed the nearest clothes next to her and stalked off to the bathroom. _Might as well shower since I'm in there anyway_, she thought as she dragged herself down the hall. The bathroom was a short distance away from their rooms. It didn't take the girl long to reach it. There was no sound coming from the other side of the door when she got there, so she assumed that Bonni was either already gone to class, or somewhere else in the apartment.

Of course, the only way that she would know that she was wrong on both assumptions, would be if she had knocked on the door. But, Marceline, being the type of person she is, never knocks on doors in her own place. Especially if she has already assumed that no one would be behind it.

The door swings open just as Bonnibel steps out of the shower and reaches for a towel. They pause as they take in what is happening. With the quickest movements she has ever done in her life, Bonnibel seizes hold of the towel and wraps it around herself. She is blushing heavily as she begins to stutter gibberish.

Marceline, however, can only will herself to grab the doorknob and close the door. Those were actions she completed very slowly because a) she wasn't sure what the rest of Bonni's reaction would be so she doesn't want to make her mad and b) she did like what she saw; after all, she has been crushing on the girl for the better part of a year now. As soon as the door was completely shut, she walked back to her room and went back to bed.

_I can't believe I just did that! I'm so stupid! Now she will probably think that I'm some kind of pervert that wants to peak in on her while she showers and stuff… _Marceline berated herself as she lay under the covers. _How am I supposed to face her after that?_

Bonnibel was taking the incident a bit better than her friend was at the moment. She was getting over the initial shock and embarrassment pretty well. Bonni had even found a little humor in the situation when she remembered the shocked look painted on Marceline's face. Besides, it wasn't as if they had never changed outfits in front of each other before so it shouldn't be that big of a deal if her best friend accidentally saw her naked.

Still, she gets dressed and brushes her teeth a little quicker than normally and goes to check on her roommate. Bonni finds her hidden under the covers. "Marceline, what are you doing?"

"Hiding from you, obviously."

"Look, I can see that you're embarrassed. Let's just pretend that didn't happen, ok?"

"Fine but are you sure you're not mad at me or anything? I can totally get it if you were since I was the one that walked in on you and all…"

"It's alright. Since we live together now, it probably won't be the last time that we do something like that. I'm actually more surprised that it hadn't occurred sooner than today," Bonnibel told her as she yanked the covers from the girl and pulled her off the bed. Marceline still wouldn't look at her, but the other girl didn't think anything about it. She just pushed her friend towards the bathroom and headed off into the kitchen.

* * *

**Alright, I have posted this chapter later than I planned to. I just didn't have the time to work on it like I thought I would since school picked back up, and its only the first week. There is no telling how much it is going to mess with my schedule for the rest of the time I have left. I couldn't even update my twitter (which I will be going to do after this) since last Monday.** **Anyway, I'll try to update my stories as soon as I can. **

**Review and tell me what you're thoughts are ^_^**


End file.
